The Vampires Heart (Gregory Love Story)
by Ember Joy
Summary: Melina has always been the outcast of her family. Forced from her home in the United States, she moves with her family and around the world to Scotland. As she learns to adjust to the Scotland air, and adjust to her secret, she meets a little 13-year-old vampire named Rudolph and is thrown into a whirlwind, especially with more than her secrets being exposed. Rated M for safety.
1. Melina Crystal Thompson

**Complete Summary:**

 **Forced from her home in the United States, she moves with her family and around the world to Scotland. As she learns to adjust to the Scotland air, and adjust to her secret, she meets a little 13-year-old vampire named Rudolph and is thrown into a whirlwind.**

 **With friends keeping her sane, she is able to meet a Gregory, a strange teen who she recognizes as Rudolph's older brother. With a disguise, she is able to live two lives around him.**

 **When a vampire hunter and his family from the old country come into town, how will she be able to protect her brother, the Sackville-Bagg family, and her many secrets; especially with her own life getting in the way?**

 **Based on both the movie and the 1985/1986 TV series, plus my own imagination. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

 **Main Character:**

 **Name:** Melina Crystal Thompson **Nicknames:** Mel, Melly (Hate), Raven, Freak

 **Age:** 17 Years Old **Birthday:** October 30th **Zodiac:** Scorpio

 **Sex:** Female **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Hair:** She has long black hair cut in a scene/emo style with band lightly covering her face.

 **Eyes:** Piercing Blue **Skin Tone:** Pale **Body Type:** Skinny but Curvy

 **Height:** 5 ft 5 in **Weight:** Underweight **Body Shape:** Pear/Hourglass

 **Distinct Marks:** Multiple Piercings on ear, pierced nose, Zodiac tattoo on right wrist, heart tattoo on left ring finger, bat tattoo behind the ear, lily flower on right ankle, and secret tattoo as well.

 **Usual Fashion:** She wears whatever she wants, whenever she wants. She enjoys more dark, gothic clothing but will sometimes bring out a sweet side of herself.

 **GPT:** Resourceful, Brave, Passionate, Loyal, Strong, Caring, Smart, Creative, Romantic, and Confidant.

 **BPT:** Distrusting, Jealous, Secretive, Violent, Impulsive, Obsessive, Stubborn, Short-Tempered, Crazy, and Shy.

 **Summary:** She can be everything above and more. But above all, she is Loyal, Strong, Brave, and Confidant. She is able to take anything head on and do the best she can. Although, sometimes her bad traits like violent, impulsive, short temported, and jealous; as well as her big mouth can get her in trouble.

 **Hobbies:** Writing her Journal, Drawing, Reading, Horror Flicks, Fighting, Going to Parties, Singing,

 **Vices:** Smokes Pot, Drinks Lightly

 **Greatest Strength:** Loyalty & Knowledge **Greatest Weakness:** Jealousy & Big Mouth

 **Greatest Fear:** Thunder and Lightning

 **Color:** Black **Least favorite color:** Yellow

 **Music:** Emo/Alternative, Rock, Metal **Food:** Italian Subs **Literature:** Gothic, Horror, Romance

 **Form of entertainment:** Gigs, Reading, Parties **Mode of transportation:** Walking, Skating

 **Most prized possession:** Family Necklace.

 **Drives and motivations:** Vampire Friends

 **Immediate goals:** Protect Them **Long term goals:** Win Their Trust

 **Hometown:** Manchester, MA **Type of childhood:** Normal

 **Most important childhood memory:** Watching a Vampire Movie **Why:** Got her interested in Vampires

 **Current location:** Scotland **Currently living with:** Parents

 **Mother:** Zoey **Relationship with her:** Normal, Distant. Doesn't approve her lifestyle, puts up with it.

 **Father:** Alex **Relationship with him:** Normal, Distant. Doesn't approve her lifestyle, puts up with it.

 **Siblings:** Brother - Tony **Relationship:** Closest thing to a family Member (13 Years Old)

 ***Grandmother was the best until she died**


	2. Episode 1: The Beginning

**Her POV:**

I was forced into a car, then into a plane, and then into another car. 'Why the hell are we even in Scotland anyway? It's not like we need to be here. I lost my friends in America and now I have to start a new school, learn new faces, my life's gonna be a living hell.' I thought to myself as I reread the same page.

"I swear Melina. I don't know why you or your brother read those creepy books. I don't know why you do any of the things you do." My mother said, causing me to roll my eyes. It's not like she ever accepted me. Ever since I came out as emo, ever since the death of my grandma, me and my parents have had a pretty distant relationship. And my distant, I mean it's like I don't exist to them anymore.

Time passed, and finally, we arrived at what looked like a medieval castle of some sorts. Along the side of the stone were vind and the stone itself was degraded by weather and wind. I found it beautiful; it was like a castle in one of my stories.

"Melly, why don't you go pick out a room, we'll get the truck." I groaned at the word 'Melly'. I've hated that nickname since I was a child, why won't they understand that every time I hear that word, I want to punch their faces out. I grabbed by bags and entered the house. The inside was just as beautiful. Climbing up the stairs, I made my way down a rickety hall and found a door closest to a window.

I entered the room, there was already a bed inside, as well as my own fireplace. I even had a mini chandelier over my head. I could picture where everything would go. I just put my suitcase down and claimed my spot.

* * *

 **Her POV:**

It was later in the day and I was out in the market with my father. After making sure he was buying extra bananas, I had to sneak out for a minute, the father being too much and I was just leaning against a random wall.

"Damn, I could go for a smoke." I sigh out, looking up to the sky. Suddenly, a smoke was handed to me. I looked over, it was a girl dressed in black clothing with spiked hair. I smirked, accepting as she lit me up.

"So, you're new to town?" She asked, taking the cigarette out of my hand and smoking some.

"Gee, what gave it away? My accent, the fact I can't use your money, or the face you never met me before. It's a small town." She chuckled lightly at me.

"I'm Drue."

"Melina."

"You look like someone who enjoys a night out on the town." I was handed a flyer. It was a club, some underground club. "Special invitation. You'll have a blast, but you need this to get in." I was also handed a bracelet.

"Kick ass band plays every weekend from after sunset to before sunrise. Trust me when I say, you'll never want to leave. I have to let management know you're on the up and up. See you Saturday at around 8." Before I had a chance to thank her, she was gone. I just put the bracelet around my wrist. At least I had a few days to plan my outfit.

* * *

 **Her POV:**

My brother, Tony was in the room next to me. I feel like he's the only person in the house who truly understands me, someone who is kind and caring. I feel like a vampire. Constantly misunderstood. Someone who people judges based on their looks and stories. My phone went off, and it was from Drue.

"Party Canceled. Cops snooping around. Party next Saturday."

I just shrugged, I still had to plan my outfit anyway. It was a lot and I had to from unpacking to planning what I had to do for school, which is next week. I was not excited in the least, I was gonna get bullied and the teachers are gonna hate me.

The clock read 2:32 am and I sighed, deciding to go to bed. Closing my book, 'Dracula', I turned out the light and went closed the blinds.

"Goodnight love." I say before collapsing on my bed.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

In a graveyard, a young boy around the age of 13 years old was playing in the grass. His hair is a midnight black and he wore a cape. His skin is pale white and a little girl around age 12 walked up to him.

"Rudolph, you know if you keep coming out here, father is going to yell at you." He sighs lightly.

"It's cramped and boring in there. I want to be able to explore the world, or at least a little bit of Scotland. We've been in here for decades and we haven't left the place. Only Gregory has been able to leave and it is so unfair." He groans out, lying back on the tombstone. The girl sighs and looks at the boy, petting his head.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

It was Monday, Melina was getting ready for school. Her parents aren't gonna like her outfit, but she doesn't give two shits about what they think. Her hair was combed back and spiky, exposing her thick eyeliner and black lips. She put on a white shirt with a black angel wings design on the front. She wore her favorite black jeans with black lace up boots. With her grandmother's ring on, she wrapped her messenger bag around her shoulder and made her way down the stairs. She came face to face with her family; only Tony smiled at her.

"Melly, what are you wearing?" She growled at that nickname.

"Mom! For the hundred time, I hate that nickname. And I'm wearing clothes. Unless you want me to go to school naked." She counters, taking a bite out of a piece of toast.

"Why can't you wear normal clothes like your brother? He looks so handsome, and you… you look like a vampire." Her mother said, making the teen girl look up.

"Maybe, you should have only had him if you are not happy with me." She says snarky before leaving the table, walking out of the house. The mother reached out before putting her hand down in defeat.

"There is no getting through to that girl!" The mother cries out before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Maybe it's less getting through to her, and more understanding her. " Tony says, finishing his milk before running after his sister. The mom was left in shock, her heart dropped. Her son can get through to her daughter better than she ever could.

Melina was steaming, angry. Her mother never really approved her look. "Hey sis!" She looked back to see her little brother trying to catch up to her. "Don't let it get you down, remember that grandma always loved you just the way you are. It's gonna take time for mom to understand you, so give her a break." With that, he ran to the car, taking the back seat.

He wasn't wrong; grandma loved her so much. She was really the only one who understood Melina, and when she died; her style hit the roof. She became who she was today.

"Grammy… I miss you." She sighs and heads to the car, remembering her grandmother.

* * *

Authors Note:

This has been published on Wattpad and Quotev

I want to try to publish every week maybe more, but if I get enough views, likes, comments, etc on one website I will publish more.

Thank you for reading and I will update soon.


	3. Episode 2: First Day of School

**Her POV:**

We just done with dropping Tony off at school, me and my mother haven't spoken a word to each other since this morning. I didn't even say goodbye, I just wanted to get out of the car as soon as possible. Mom tried to stop me, but I just ran off.

Into the main office, I met the principle, was given a map of the school as well as a locker number, and the names of all my teachers.

"Try and find your locker. We'll worry about your teachers and classes later." I groan before walking out of the office and down the hall.

Finally finding my locker, I was able to make it to s. my class on late by 15 minutes. Everyone's eyes were instantly on me, but I just ignored them.

"Oh, you must be Ms. Thompson. Please come in. Everyone. This is Melina Thompson. Please make her feel welcomed." They all said hello to me at once, which sorta creeped me out. Then I saw a few girls snicker. "You can take a seat in the back." I think him and start walking, looking around at the students before actually hearing what they were saying.

'What a freaky looking girl'

'Why did she have to get transferred to our class?'

'Is she a witch?'

I just ignored the comments. What I really wanted to do was go home and nap, I was too tired to deal with any of this. I just shut up and did the work that was handed to me. The thing that sucked was I already did this part. Scotland must be behind America.

* * *

 **Her POV:**

I was looking around the cafeteria, boring lunches and I just sat at a table alone. As I nibbled my carrots, someone sat down next to me. I looked over to see it was three girls.

"Welcome to Scotland High. I'm Allyn. That is Greer, and Kelly." Allyn was blonde and skinny. Greer has brown hair with blonde highlights and Kelly was also blonde. They looked like a modern version of 'Mean Girls.'

"Since your new, I'm suppose to give you a good greeting. But I have to ask; what's with… that?" Allyn asked, jestering to all of me.

"It's how I express myself." I say, finishing my sandwich.

"Well, we have a dress code, and it says-" I cut her off.

"I've read the dress code. No revealing clothes. Shorts that go past your fingertips, no masks, and I made sure my outfit is up to code. Isn't your slutty little outfit a little too… 'Fuck me for a dollar'?" I ask, making them gasp as I stand up, walking away from them. They watch me walk, me tossing the leftovers into the trash. As I was doing this, I felt a set of eyes on me.

* * *

 **Her POV:**

I was outside, taking in the fresh air, listening to my MP3 Player. I only wished that I could be at home; listening to my music and relaxing to the beat. As I let the music take over, I feel someone tap my ankle. Looking up, I see a guy, good looking but not really my type.

"Well hello there." I groaned at him, laying my head back before listening to the music again. "I'm Ian. Ian McAshton. And you are?" He asked.

"Annoyed and listening to music." He chuckles at me, sitting on the ledge with me.

"That's an interesting name for an interesting American girl." I tried to turn the music up, but it was ripped out of my ear. He put it in his ear, taken back at the strange beat. "Why do you listen to this? It sounds like nails on a chalkboard." He says in is scottish accent. I just grabbed by earbuds from his hand and walked away from him.

"Stupid bastard, thinking he could-" I was cut off by looking at an old looking area. There was a library. I pushed the doors open and was instantly greeted with a world of books. The sun was barely beaming through the windows, but it was perfect for me. Before I could even step foot inside; the bell rang and I had to go back to class.

* * *

 **Her POV:**

I was in my bedroom, my homework was done and all I really wanted to do was go out and party, but I wasn't able to do so because of the stupid cops. As I read my vampire novel, I heard a crash come from the room next to me. My eyes went wide as I jumped from the bed.

"Tony!" I kicked opened the door and she looked to see he was cowered in a corner with paper fang in his mouth. "What? What was that crash?" She looked around; he was staring at the wall behind me. I closed the door confused and walked to the boy.

"What?" He pointed to the door and she turned around to see a boy on the wall. My eyes went wide to see a guy around her brothers age was against the wall. I was less than impressed when he collapsed to the ground. I heard a light groan and looked closer. He looked very weak, very tired.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I started, only to see him struggling to move. "Do you need something?" I asked, hearing him groan out. He was really pale and his clothes looked to be from another century; he looked like a vampire; then I noticed the fangs. "This… is gonna be a long night…" I sighed out, looking back at Tony.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Rudolph

**Thank you SeleneAlice and TheTombedSpirit for adding this to your follow and favorite lists.**

 **3rd POV:**

The little boy named 'Rudolph' was a vampire, he was weak and needed something to withstand him. Their parents were out and with a babysitter in the living room, Melina grabbed her backpack before they snuck out to the vampire who tried to fly. He asked for a cow.

"We can get you a glass of milk." Melina smacked her brother on the back of the head.

"I don't think that's what he meant. Come on." Melina picked the vampire up piggyback style and the three of them walked down a dirt road. She could hear the groaning lightly from above her head. "Don't worry kid, we'll get you something."

They moved faster, speed-walking across the grassy field. Finally, they made it to a little farm. She smiled lightly and they ran to the farm, Tony chasing after them. Putting the boy down, he staggered towards the beast. After a slight hypnosis, all they heard was a sucking sound. Tony groaned, walking away at the sound of sucking but she just kept her head on straight.

"Rudolph, I'm gonna check on Tony. You keep doing... whatever you have to." She groaned before walking out. She cracked her neck and walked forward. She saw a large truck with bright lights flashing. The truck started moving towards them. She pulled out her phone and started recording.

"Hey! Hey! Get away from us!" The large truck kept coming close to them. She peaked at the licence plate and at the drivers side, backing away slowly as she tried to protect her brother. "Stop! You're gonna squish us!" The truck only started to accelerate.

They both cowered, only to feel their bodies be lifted off the ground. The light went by them in a flash and they were literally floating in the air. She looked up, Rudolph was pulling them up and onto a blimp. Tony was still scared, and wouldn't open his eyes.

She couldn't help but be enchanted by the magnificent view of the stars all above her; this would be the closest thing that she would get to ever going to space. Rudolph managed to get Tony to open his eyes and they started bouncing on the blimp-like it was a balloon. Melina looked down at her watched and sighed.

"Guys. I hate to be the fun recker, but mom and dad said that they would be back by two am, and it's 1:45. So unless they decide to break their promise we better start heading back." Tony groaned at the fact that he would have to leave his friend soon.

"And Rudolph, with that; whatever hunting you all night, we can find a place for you to spend the night. It's the least we can do as a thank you." He looked at them baffled.

"A-a thank you? For what?" He asked.

"Well, one; for saving us from the truck. And two; for being our friend." The vampire's face was frozen in shock before melting into a smile. They all chuckle before getting pulled away.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

"Crap! They're here! Um, Rudolph. Please get Tony up to his bedroom and get you little man, pretend to be asleep. I have something to do." Melina said, running off towards the woods. They looked confused and Tony was lifted up to his bedroom. He ran to his bed, Rudolph hiding in the edge of the room above the canopy.

Tony heard the door open and his parents came in. "Good, at least Tony is here. But where is Melina?" He recognized his mother's voice.

"Maybe she went for a walk. You know how she can't sleep." His father said, only to hear the door open downstairs. The mother sighed and walked out the door before closing it. Tony sighed and got up from the bed looking at up at Rudolph.

"There's gonna be a fight." He sighed before sitting down.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at the door.

"Whenever Melina goes on her walks, she and my mom get in a huge fight because she can be gone for hours at a time. And it usually ends up in a screaming match." Rudolph looked back. "My sister... is more of the outcast of the family. At she calls herself and feels like it." He was cut off by screaming downstairs.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

Melina pulled her hood down. Her mother and father came down the stairs to see her with a bag in her hand.

"Where were you?" She sighed and looked at her parents.

"I went for a walk. I had a nightmare and I couldn't shake it. I thought a walk would help it didn't. I was only gone for a few hours." She said, trying to pull off a convincing lie.

"You could have been hurt. God knows what could have happened to you! You could have broken your ankle, you could have gotten lost, you could have been kidnapped!"

"I had my phone! I stayed hidden! I have fight experience! Why don't you trust me?" She counters back, glaring at him before her mother yelled.

"My god! The night is so dangerous! Why don't you understand?" Her mother yelled.

"The night is fun for me! Crime happens to matter what! And you can't not take a risk by stepping outside that door! You have to learn that no matter what, shit will happen!" Melina pushed past her parents when someone grabbed her wrist. It was her mom.

"If you don't wake up, your gonna end up dead on the sidewalk, and I'll I'm gonna do is say 'I told you so'!" Melina's eyes went wide as she looked at her mom, whose eyes were also wide.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I was just..." Melina turned her head and walked up the stairs, not crying, just walking. The mover covered her mouth in shock as the father held his wife. Melina didn't bother to check on her brother, she just wanted to cower in the corner and die. She couldn't believe what her mother just said, she just couldn't believe it.

She locked the door and hit the wood before collapsing on the bed. She just turned on her side and went straight to sleep.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

She woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. It was her mother, and she was still so angry. She didn't want to face her mother. She didn't want to face anyone. She just wanted to spend the day in bed.

She got up to go to school, getting dressed in a corset dress. She had on fishnet stockings on and her favorite wedged, studded heel boots. The girl pulled her hair to the side and straightened it. Melina grabbed a headband with a black lace mourning veil.

She didn't want to face anyone. The thick makeup was on my face as she covered her eyebrow with thick make-up for a designed eyebrow. She didn't want to face anyone. She didn't want to face her mom. She just decided to walk out and ride her skateboard to school.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

I'm literally counting down the days till my surgery, 8 days. Good news, I have a lot of the story... bad news... Gregory and the Real Melina don't officially meet till later. I won't stop updating, even when the day of surgery comes.

Other news, It's my birthday today! Yay! I'm officially 19 years old! I'll work hard on the updates. Thank you again for reading and I will update soon.


	5. Chapter 4: Party Time

**HER POV:**

Finally, Saturday had arrived. I was wearing a black bra top with a pentagram design on my chest. I had on a pair of black, lace up shorts with torn fishnet stockings. My converse covered my feed and I work black lipstick with thick eyeliner. I wrapped myself up in my favorite green striped cat sweatshirt. For the final touch, I decided to wear a wig; my favorite wig.

It's a pastel purple, milky blue and sky blue wig cut in an emo style. It was wavy with razor cut layering - medium length layering at the top gives the more volume, with finer layering in the bottom. I felt excited to go out.

My parents were going to a party for my dad's boss, and I was able to force... I mean convince them to let me go. All I have to do is go to school and be back by 1 am.

And besides, my mom still felt guilty over the fight we had. I couldn't help but think of Rudolph. He was probably hanging out with him now, but I need to forget the fight.

I giggled to myself before walking out of the castle. I noticed their car was gone, and I just shrugged. "Figures. They didn't say goodbye and they try to keep me home." I growled lightly before grabbing my skateboard. "Nice try guys." I give off a little smirk.

* * *

3rd POV:

She arrived at the club. Drue was waiting for her and Melina showed off her bracelet and they entered the club. It was slammed, music blaring like crazy and lights flashing. The best part was there were other people like her, dressed like her. It made her feel comfortable.

"Hey Drue. Sorry I'm late. Bitch parents decided to not let me go." Her friend giggled.

"Oh here. I figured we could wear these. Some people inside are wearing them and I figured it be fun." She was handed a

"What are you waiting for bitch? Let's dance!" She was pulled into the dance floor and started cracking out her best moves. Her head flared, her body shaking as she danced. She was given glow sticks and spun them around. The first song ended, and she ended up bumping into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" She heard a male, slightly English accent. She turned around to see a guy around her age.

"Why don't you watch it. I'm trying to have fun." She giggled before he grabbed her shoulder. She was forced around, and got a better look at him. He was really pale, long, dyed hair and a lot of spikes with chains.

"Too much fun can kill you. Especially you Americans." She chuckled at him.

"Better than at home!" She twirled around, hitting him in the face with her hair before walking away. He was left stunned and in shock at her. The two girls walked away to dance somewhere else.

* * *

 **Her POV:**

I was still steaming at the guy. It was like he always had a sour attitude. I saw him having fun as I gulped down another drink. I wanted to dump them all on his head.

"You know, if you want to prove your just as fun as him, karaoke is the fun. You can do something crazy and kick ass. Prove your not just some American." I thought for a second until a smirk came to my face.

"Let's trash this party." Drue giggled and they discussed the plan.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

She giggled with the idea of her singing on stage, but maybe she was just a little tipsy from the alcohol. Drue was talking to that freak and I was crawling up on stage.

Drue walked up to him.

"Hey dickhead." The creepy guy looked over to him.

"What? Where's that freaky American girl?" He chuckled and the emo girl pointed to the stage. He looked up in shock to see her there. After taking off her sweater to reveal her revealing top. Their mouths dropped at the sight and she was smiling.

"Let's get this party started!" The crowd erupted in cheers as she looked back at the dj. The song started to play and she started dancing.

 _ **I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**_

 _ **I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**_

The jerk at the club watched as she started singing.

 _ **Get this party started on a Saturday night. Everybody's waiting for me to arrive**_

 _ **Sendin' out the message to all of my friends. We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz**_

 _ **I got lot of style, check my gold diamond rings. I can go for miles if you know what I mean**_

 _ **I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**_

 _ **I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**_

 _ **Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat. Cruisin' through the west side**_

 _ **We'll be checkin' the scene**_

 _ **Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast. I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass**_

 _ **Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car. License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar**_

 _ **I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**_

 _ **I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**_

 _ **Get this party started**_

He was in shock, her voice was amazing, the way she danced was free. She panted hard as she took breaths, letting the music take her over.

 _ **Making my connection as I enter the room.**_

 _ **Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove**_

 _ **Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat.**_

 _ **Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me**_

 _ **I'm your operator, you can call anytime.**_

 _ **I'll be your connection to the party line**_

 _ **I'm comin' up so you better get this party started (X4)**_

 _ **Get this party started**_

 _ **Get this party started right now**_

 _ **Get this party started. Get this party started**_

 _ **Get this party started right now**_

The crowd went into a large rush of applause and she gave a bow. They asked for another song, and she saw that same guy staring at her. She only glared at the DJ and suddenly, another song was playing. She played with the hair of her wig and she started singing.

 _ **Don't cry to me.**_

 _ **If you loved me,You would be here with want me,Come find up your mind.**_

She started moving around as she started singing more powerfully.

 _ **Should I let you fall?**_

 _ **Lose it all?**_

 ** _So maybe you can remember yourself._**

 ** _Can't keep believing,_**

 ** _We're only deceiving ourselves ._**

 ** _And I'm sick of the lie,_**

 ** _And you're too late._**

 _ **Don't cry to me.**_

 _ **If you loved me,**_

 _ **You would be here with me.**_

 _ **You want me,**_

 _ **Come find me,**_

 _ **up your mind**_.

She got off the stage and walked along the bar, passing over the glasses and teasing other guys for the thrill. She giggled in her head, she wanted to do more and she had her eyes set for that guy.

 _ **Couldn't take the blame.**_

 _ **Sick with shame.**_

 _ **Must be exhausting to lose your own game.**_

 _ **Selfishly hated,**_

 _ **No wonder you're jaded.**_

 _ **You can't play the victim this time,**_

 _ **And you're too late.**_

 _ **Don't cry to me.**_

 _ **If you loved me,**_

 _ **You would be here with me.**_

 _ **You want me,**_

 _ **Come find me.**_

 _ **Make up your mind.**_

 _ **You never call me when you're sober.**_

 _ **You only want it cause it's over,**_

 _ **It's over.**_

 _ **How could I have burned paradise?**_

 _ **How could I - you were never mine.**_

 _ **So don't cry to me.**_

 _ **If you loved me,**_

 _ **You would be here with me.**_

 _ **Don't lie to me,**_

 _ **Just get your things.**_

Near the last lines of the sing, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her eye level.

 _ **I've made up your mind.**_

She gave him a five-second peck on the lips before smirking.

"How's that for an American." She handed her mic off to someone else before walking out, leaving her sweater behind and the guy in shock at how amazing she was. Drue ran after her and the crows again cheered for her. He picks up her sweater and looks out to the exit.

"I think our young Gregory is smitten." A random teen said, only to be punched in the face.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I'm going into surgery in five days so I'm writing my ass of for the story.**

 **Let me know what you guys think in the comments! I'd love to hear from you on how to make this. I'm having a blast writing this.**


	6. Episode 5

**Her POV:**

I was tired and I had a hangover. "OK. Never drinking tequila again." She groaned. She looked down to her outfit, looking around for her striped sweater. "Damn it, I must have left it at the club last night. That was my favorite sweatshirt." I groaned as I take off my wig, pulling my wig caps along with it.

I remember dancing with Drue, singing on stage, and teaching that guy a lesson. But the night is fuzzy. I sat up and rubbed my forehead, a ring from my cell phone making me groan in pain.

"What?" She heard a giggle from the other end of the line. "What do you want Drue? I'm gonna nurse a hangover."

"I know. I just wanted to see how you were doing." I groaned out in pain and her friend giggled. "That guy last night. When you showed off that sexy-ass top, I swear his jaw dropped to the ground." I smirked to myself at the thought.

"I have to go. I need water and eggs. As well as to change. I'll text you later."

"Don't forget. And there's another party tonight. The theme is Mystical." I smiled lightly at the thought of being with my people again.

"Alright, light drinking tonight and I'm gonna bring a little something for me." We hung up and I groaned, looking around and blocking my eyes from the sun. A light knock came to her door, light enough for me to hear it but not give me a headache.

"Come in." It was my brother, with two bottles of water and a pill. "Thank you." I take the sip and swallow the pill.

"So how was the party?" I groan and chug the water like my life depended on it.

"Fun. I'm going out again tonight. They are my people and they are awesome!" I sigh, taking a deep breath, laying on the bed.

"You are always a party girl. But don't worry, I love you." I hug my brother tightly, kissing his cheek.

"Did Rudolph come by? I wasn't here so I was wondering if you guys did something last night." I ask before standing up and walking to my bathroom. I needed to brush my wig and clean up.

"He did come over. We talked and went flying. He told me his full name. I just wish he would tell me more about his past." She thought for a second as she spits out the toothpaste.

"Maybe we can find him in the records. Where is his family from?" My brother answered 'Transylvania' and that they were from the 1500's. Thoughts of the library came to my mind, that big area and how they have walls of books.

"Maybe when I get back to school, I can head to the library and look up the family, that library is fucking huge." I take more sips before walking to the closet. After putting on pajamas, I prepare my clothes for the night.

* * *

 **Her POV:**

I came out of the shower, blow-drying my hair before looking in the mirror. For my makeup, I decided to do a gothic witch Halloween makeup. I just put on some moisturizer; I don't really like heavy stuff like foundation, concealer, or any of that shit. I only like primer and powder because it keeps my makeup lasting longer.

Black lipstick, thick eyeliner, mascara, and I decided to add a big moon in the center of the head. I decided to add black jewels on the side of my eyes where the winged points end. Adjusting my piercings, I walked to my closet and pulled out a gothic ghost cocktail lace dress with button row down my chest.

I put on a pair of wide fishnet stocking with a pair of jean shorts underneath my dress. I decided on witchy leather ankle boots with clasps. For extra cuteness, I added black batwing ankle cuffs just above my boots. Looking at myself in the mirror, I smirk before grabbing my wig.

I teased the hair slightly and put on my black veil headband and walked out. I wasn't gonna talk to my parents, they didn't deserve my words. I just walked out with my skateboard and my purse in my hand.

* * *

 **HIS POV:**

I was dancing, but I was also looking around. That girl from yesterday left her sweater and embarrassed me. There was no name or address written so I couldn't find it and give it back. I wanted to find her so I can kick her ass. I just danced, moving to the beat. My friends were banging their heads when I saw her enter.

She was with the same friend only this time she was in a lace dress. She has a thin mask on and the first thing I noticed was the upside down moon on her forehead.

"Hey look, if it isn't your little girlfriend." I glared at my friend before punching his shoulder. I went to the bar, trying to get a drink when they came up.

"Two beers please!" They looked so mature that the bartender didn't card them, this place is so relaxed.

The girl looked over to me, I expected her to be angry at me, but I got a smile instead.

"I never introduced myself. You can call me Raven." I was in shock she was talking to me, she wasn't drunk and she was willingly talking to me.

"Gregory!" I yelled, instantly regretting it. Why did I tell her my name? My real name.

We shared a drink, just started talking. The music changed to 'Get Well' by 'Icon for Hire'. She giggles and puts her beer down, her twelfth one I might add.

"Hey, wanna dance?" I didn't get a chance to rejected or accept, or even think. I was just pulled to the dance floor.

* * *

 **His POV:**

Hour after hour passed, Raven was on stage, singing at the top of her lungs. She was singing a song called 'Fucking Perfect' by Pink. At the end of the song, she gave a little speech to the crowd.

"You're all fucking perfect, but I bet people try to put you down, hide who you really are!" The crowd yelled yes.

"Here is a challenge for everyone who ever felt bullied, put down, or was forced to hide yourself; wear a piece of a skull and wear black. If people try to put you down, say that's who you are! If people try to stop you, do it anyway! Be who you are!"

The crowd again cheered for her, she was an inspiration. She looked at the exit and her face froze. She cleared her throat lightly.

"That all folks." She ran off the stage and through the crowd, seeing her disappear. I push through the crowd to go after her, only to see her vanish. She was gone, I didn't get to know her better. She looked like a tasty snack, and I can't wait to break her. I chuckle lightly.

* * *

 **Melina's POV:**

"Tony? What are you doing here?" I ask, rubbing my forehead as I try to stay standing. He pats my side and I look at my watch. It was past one am and I had school tomorrow. see

"Fuck. Thanks, bro." She looked oversee Rudolph. With that, I have thanked him and the three of us left. "Thank you, Rudolph. I owe you a favor." He chuckles at me before sliding me into my bedroom. I tripped on the way in, clearing my throat before walking to my closet.

"God, six hours, 12 beers, and a hit later and I still want to party." I sigh, putting my bag on my burou. I pulled out my stash, hiding it under my clothes. I took off my wig and put it on the stand, I changed into a pair of pajamas. I got a text from Drue.

"Where the hell did you go?"

"I had to leave. School tomorrow." I texted back.

"Boo. Wish you could have stayed. That guy might have a thing for you." I laugh at her text.

"That asshole? At least we made it on good terms."

"Yeah, but he was staring at u. Especially on stage. He might be getting something-something." I sigh at her.

"Whatever. I need sleep. Goodnight girl." She sent me a goodnight and I couldn't wait to get into bed. After cleaning off my makeup; which I was sad about; especially the moon on my forehead; I just cuddled into bed.


End file.
